


Conferences Are Boring

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds, blue bloods
Genre: AU, Belated Challenge Entry, Crossover, Dating, F/M, Merging Families, Rare Pair, Smut, Uncertainty, chance encounters, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Dave was right, he had a thing for blondes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this for an August Rare Pair Challenge, but moving and lack of reliable internet during the submission time made me miss it. Oh well, here it is in all it's un-beta'd glory.

Aaron had flown into New York the night before the conference and had stayed in the hotel it was being held at. It was a three-day series of meetings and presentations on terrorism and threat assessment. He had been talked into giving the opening presentation and had looked forward to it until the remainder of the team had caught a case and he’d been forced to come alone. He’d sort of hoped that at least Garcia would be able to come so he wasn’t left to fumble through his slides by himself, but the unsub the team was chasing was heavily using social media.

Aaron stood in front of an empty room at five-thirty the morning after his arrival, over an hour before the conference was to start, and wondered when he’d started to be so reluctant to stand in front of a group alone. Once upon a time he’d chased the thrill of being front and center in a courtroom, all eyes on him. His thumb played with the remote that would change the slides as he reviewed the full color print out, with notes in the margins, that Garcia had given him. The notes made him smile, they were almost entirely irrelevant to the speech, things like ‘ _look up!_ ’ and ‘ _imagine the people at the first table naked!_ ’. The mental image of her bright, giggling grin as she would say something like that made him smile. He figured that was the purpose.

Movement in the room made him glance up just as a blonde woman walked between the tables.

“Nervous?” She asked, softly, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips teasingly.

Aaron shook himself, he hadn’t realized he’d been openly staring. She was tall, about the height of the women he worked with, and she wore heels, but not for the height. Unless, like the women he worked with, she was used to working around taller men. Her hair was pulled up and she was wearing a conservative suit, but he wasn’t about to believe for a minute she was simply someone’s secretary, he could see it in her gaze, she was assessing him, cataloguing him. When he caught her blushing and ducking her head, he realized he hadn’t responded. “Ah, sorry. Yeah, maybe. I was just thinking I’ve gotten used to having some or all my team around to help with these things. I had hoped at least my technical analyst would be able to come, but…” He trailed off.

“ _Your_ technical analyst?” One manicured brow arched as she challenged the possessiveness of the statement, smirk still in place.

He’d referred to Penelope that way before, in her presence no less, and had walked away unscathed, so he shrugged. “Until she tells me otherwise. I guess you could say she’s my Girl Friday.” He watched her smirk blossom into a full-blown grin. “She was kind enough to print my slides out for me and leave me notes.” He lifted the narrow binder off the lectern as a sort of demonstration. After a previous presentation where Aaron had nervously played with the edges of the pages and sent them all cascading over the stage mid-sentence, Garcia had insisted from then on out that he must use a binder. “I was just reviewing her notes so nothing catches me too off guard.”

The blonde had walked up to the stage as he’d spoken and was looking up at him now. “What sort of notes could take you by surprise?”

He chuckled. “You would be surprised.” He passed the binder to her and watched her read.

“Save the Furries?... The Force is with you?...” She flipped the pages. “They are your captive audience, Bwa ha ha…” She grinned as she accentuated the word. “Remember that case where you did that thing? Yeah, don’t do that.” She looked back up at him now. “She sounds…different.”

Aaron accepted his binder back with a nod. “Very.”

He started to speak again, but her phone rang. “Excuse me.” Aaron watched as she connected the call and walked out of the hall. He had no idea who she was, but he really wanted to find out.

==

Aaron’s mind had never quite gotten back to task after the woman had left him. He played the way she looked, the way she smiled, over and over until the room began to fill and it was time for him to step on stage. It was then that he realized he’d forgotten to step out for breakfast or even a cup of coffee. Boy, Garcia was never going to let him travel alone again once she found out.

Three slides in, Hotch got to the one where Penelope had written to imagine the first table naked. His eyes almost reflexively went to the table mentioned and he instantly lost his train of thought. There were three men at the table, not that he saw them, and then _her._ The hesitation was only for a second, only the length of a breath, but for Aaron it seemed to last an eternity. She was here, in the room, listening raptly to what he was saying.

And he had to find out who she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank had looked forward to hearing from the FBI agent about their most recent techniques in terrorism and other investigations. His city was always at risk of being targeted again and it was good to stay up to date and to have good contacts to call on in an instant. He’d been taking some notes until the speaker hesitated mid-sentence. Looking up, the agent was already speaking again, but his eyes were still on their table. Specifically, Frank followed his gaze, on the blonde sitting to his right.

==

The third presenter was a man from the Midwest. A good ole’ boy. Hotch was immensely familiar with the type and he wasn’t a fan. People had shuffled tables with every break and in the mix, he’d lost sight of the woman he’d met that morning until someone at the next table, that he couldn’t see, muttered something about chasing big dreams using tiny pogo sticks. Aaron didn’t know who’d said it until a heavier set man with white hair and glasses perched on his nose between them began to choke on the water he’d been sipping.

Aaron couldn’t help himself, it slipped out before he could stop himself. His eyes met hers and he whispered back. “The tiniest pogo sticks tend to dream the biggest dreams.” As another gasping cough erupted, he couldn’t help wondering if the man seated between them was going to need medical assistance.

==

At the final break for the day, Aaron was just standing to step out and make a call to the team to check in when the woman approached and offered her hand. “Abigail Baker, Detective with the NYPD.”

He gave her his best smile and watched her blush. “Aaron Hotchner…but you know that from before. So…” He glanced around the room filled almost entirely with men. “I guess you’re used to hearing people say things like that.” Referring to the comments made earlier in the afternoon.

Abigail smiled and nodded. “Doesn’t mean I like it, but yeah. I’m pretty used to it.” She looked around. “I was going to find some coffee that wasn’t made by a cop, care to join me?”

“I’d love to.” Making sure he had everything important, Aaron followed her out, a hand brushing her back as they left. At a small coffee shop next door, the pair sipped their drinks. “It’s not often I get to see much of a city at a casual pace.”

“That’s a shame. New York has a lot to look at.”

He couldn’t help his eyes looking her over. “I have no doubt.”

The quick cup of coffee led to Abigail collecting her things and moving to his table for the final presentation of the evening. Looking up at the presenter getting ready on the stage, she rolled her eyes as she took her seat beside Aaron. “God, I forgot he was going to be here.”

Hotch glanced from her to the speaker prepping on the stage and back again. “You know him?”

“In passing. He’s another one of those who like to do the ‘little lady’ bit. Every time he’s in town I have to hear about how it’s a southern thing and I just have to ignore it.” She shook her head. “Short of him playing grab-ass, I have to play nice and smile.”

“Well, I’m not sure I agree with that. I’m from the south and I wouldn’t dare treat a woman that way.”

“Good for you.” She smiled.

“Yeah, well, the women I’m around the most are all armed in one way or another. The only excuses that would follow would be for justifiable homicide.”

Abigail chuckled. “They sound like an interesting group.”

“They are.”


	3. Chapter 3

As the officer had talked, Aaron and Abigail had continued to giggle between them at the expense of the speaker as well as other men in the room. He was so taken with her that when the evening ended, despite being exhausted, he asked her to join him for dinner.

“Give me two minutes, okay?” Baker waited for him to nod before crossing the room and having a quick conversation with one of the men, the one who had struggled with his water earlier. When she returned, he handed her her jacket and offered his arm.

“Shall we?” When she took his arm, he led her out and across the hotel to the busy restaurant. Once they were seated, he decided to ask. “So how did an NYPD detective end up at a conference like this? I thought most departments only sent the people they viewed as being important.”

She gave him a look he didn’t quite understand. “That’s a very interesting way to word that.”

He understood the look now. “I’ve travelled the country, helping local authorities at all levels for roughly fifteen years. In my experience, there are the people who do the work and close the cases and the people who get the credit and smile for the cameras.” He sipped his drink. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

She smirked. “I am a detective, but you could say that’s not my current assignment. I’m an aid to the Commissioner.”

“That sounds…boring.” He grinned so she knew he wasn’t being critical.

“Oh, I wish it was. Some days I’m the secretary, others I’m the private investigator, and others I’m the cat herder.”

“How many cats do you have to herd?”

“Three. But those three might as well be thirty.”

Their food came and as she leaned forward to take a bite, Aaron’s eyes dropped to the low V of her shirt. It wasn’t generally his way, but she was a beautiful woman and he was taken with her. When his eyes returned to her face, he realized she was watching him and he blushed, ducking his head. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” She leaned in, offering him another view. “Maybe after we eat, you could get a better look?”

Aaron was struck dumb by her boldness.

“So, tell me.” She started again. “You had mentioned _your_ analyst this morning and you’ve mentioned your team several times and in your presentation. Who are these others who work for you?”

“With me, please. I don’t hold any illusions, sometimes I’m just the cat herder as well.” He worked on a bite of his food. “My analyst, Penelope, she’s… unique. She was a black hat hacker.”

“That went to the dark side?” She smirked.

He grinned. “Something like that. She’s the light and heart and soul of the team. Which reminds me…” He pulled out his phone. “If you would forgive me just a moment, I do need to text her quickly and check in or I’ll hear about it later.”

Abby nodded and then watched as he sent a simple text, but left the phone on the table, screen up. Almost instantly, a reply buzzed through and Aaron rolled his eyes. “What?” She asked.

He turned the phone around and showed her the incoming message requesting proof.

“Proof of what?”

“That I’m eating dinner.” He sighed. “Is that okay? She wants a picture of my food.”

Barely able to contain her amusement, she waved at him to do so and waited for him to put the phone away. “So, she’s the one who left you all the notes this morning?”

Aaron nodded this time. “They’re a good bunch, we’re like a family.”

“That’s good, especially… You travel a lot, yes?”

“Yes.”

Their conversation kept up as the finished their meals and shared a dessert.

After paying, Aaron stood and decided on a course of action. Taking her hand, he pulled her as close as he dared and led her back into the hotel’s lobby. “Would you like to come up for a nightcap?”

“A nightcap or… a nightcap?” She caught him blush again. “I’d love to.” As he led her to the elevator and up, Abigail openly took him in. She’d noticed him that morning, alone in the ballroom. There had been something… beautiful about him. His dark suit made him look taller than she figured he already was, the deep red tie looked expensive. She’d figured him to be a Fed even before she’d learned who he was, and it’d made her sad. Most Feds she’d met were dull and unpleasant. But he’d surprised her. His wit, though dry, was refreshing and a perfect balance to the day.

And now he was nervous, not overly confident like some men could be when they held a position like his. And no matter how he described it, speaking of them as equals, he oversaw an entire team within the FBI. And not a team of paper pushers either, but an elite team that hunted the worst offenders. And still he was nervous to be escorting her to his hotel room. It was adorable.

Once they were in the room, Abigail watched Aaron dig drinks out of the minibar and hold them up for her to approve before filling two glasses.

“I- ah.” Aaron sipped his scotch and set it aside, resolving to just go with the flow as he carefully removed his tie and draped his suit jacket over the back of a chair. He was about to speak again when a hand was on the back of his head and lips were against his. He inhaled sharply, the nervous feeling was gone now as his body reacted almost of its own accord.

As they continued to kiss, Aaron’s hands wandered starting at her waist, under her jacket, down to her hips, pulling her close so his growing arousal could press into her. He could do this, he reassured himself. Hands coming up, he pushed her own jacket until she adjusted to allow it to drop away. Without breaking apart, they both began to undress as much as they could, shoes, pants and skirt, Hotch’s shirt and then Abigail’s as Aaron carefully worked the buttons. Soon enough, Aaron was only wearing his now very tented boxers while Abigail was in her bra and panties.

Pulling back an inch, Aaron traced his fingers over the lace of her bra. “Beautiful.”

“You’re not bad yourself.” She reached up and carefully pulled the clips out of her hair, letting him see it down for the first time. As it curled around her face and shoulder, she heard him growl desperately. “Take me to bed, Aaron.” She whispered into his ear, pleased when he obeyed.

==

She was laid out before him on the bed, fully naked now. Aaron crawled up over her, placing kisses from her knees up her thighs before leaning down and lavishing attention to her core. He loved the small sounds she made as they encouraged him to shift lower and grab her thighs before plunging his tongue into her depths. He put all his focus into her, using his thumbs when his tongue stopped being enough, until she was writhing and crying out on the bed. He could tell by her breathing that she was getting close, so he shifted slightly and pressed the middle two fingers of his left hand into her as deep as he could go, curling his fingers as he sucked again on her clit, starting a chain reaction of tremors and cries and she came over his hand and face. He kept pumping his fingers into her as she rode out her climax, sitting up somewhat, he watched her as she came undone. It was a beautiful thing.

She was flushed all over now, panting as she opened her eyes and watched him watching her. Rolling her head to the side to look down at him, she could see his dick standing impressively out in his lap. “Come here.” She whispered to him.

Once he was done taking her in, Aaron opened the condom he’d tossed on the nightstand and put it on. Climbing back over her, he sucked on one nipple and then the other before lining himself up and slowly pressing until the head of his cock just slipped into her. He had to stop a moment to breathe so he didn’t finish too soon. Once his body had calmed enough to continue, Aaron lowered and sank in until he was fully seated in her. “God, you’re so tight.” He murmured into her neck. He pulled out and slowly sank in again. He wanted to make the night last, he didn’t know if they would have another.

When she grew frustrated with his gentle strokes, Abigail dug her fingernails into his ass, pulling him closer and getting him to fuck her harder. The involuntary shiver that ran through his body at the rough handling made her smile and move her hands up to his back, leaving scratches anywhere she could reach.

The scratching just turned Aaron on even more as he picked up the pace and began to fuck her into the mattress, loving the way she looked with her hair splayed out on the pillow. He was close and pressed one hand up to hold the back of her head so he could kiss her hard as he came, feeling her walls trembling around his cock. He kept pumping into her until they were both done and he was beginning to soften. Holding the condom against his cock, Aaron carefully pulled out. “Hold on.” He pressed another, gentle, kiss to her lips and headed for the bathroom to dispose of the used condom and wash up.

Returning to the bed, Aaron crawled up beside Abigail. “I’d… I’d love for you to stay. If… If you don’t have somewhere to be?”

“I will have to call the nanny and let her know I’ll be out the rest of the night. The boys were already asleep anyway when I called earlier.”

Aaron gave her a surprised look, he wasn’t aware she’d made a call.

She chuckled. “I called her when I stepped away to use the restroom. She’s used to me having to be away every once in a while and has her own room at my place.”

He nodded and scooted over to allow her to get up and get her phone. Once she finished the call, he asked. “Boys?”

Abigail climbed back into bed. “Two. Teddy is four and Davie is two. I found out I was pregnant with Davie just after my ex filed for divorce. He didn’t care, took off overseas somewhere and we haven’t seen him since.”

“I’m sorry. You have a good support system?”

“Like family? Not really. But my boss and his family are great, though they claim not to know anything about the little things that turn up to help me.” She tried to change the subject. “How about you? Any kids?”

“I have a son, Jack, he’s six now.” A smile broke out on his face. “His mother and I divorced about four years ago and she passed away about two years ago. It’s just he and I now.”

“Wow, and you still do this job?”

Aaron nodded. “My sister-in-law helps look after him and… My team helps, in little ways I’m also not supposed to know about. My second in command tends to catch a portion of my paperwork before it gets to me and does it and… Penelope?” He glanced at her to make sure she remembered the name.  “Most of the time she stays home when we travel, and she stops in to check on him, does fun stuff with him. I’m not supposed to know that, but Jack isn’t the best at keeping secrets.”

She grinned. “Good friends are good to have.”

“Yes, they are.” Allowing impulse to rule, he leaned in for a kiss, gently easing her back against the pillows. Coming up for air, he pressed their foreheads together and stared at her lips. “Beautiful women are good too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron made sure they were up early enough so he could drive Abigail home to grab fresh clothes. He asked her if she needed to check in anywhere before the conference started back up, but she assured him it was no big deal. They were almost to the ballroom again when he spotted a hall mostly blocked by some ceiling to floor curtains and pulled her behind them.

“What?” She grinned up at him.

“This. Just once more.” He pulled her into a kiss. When he pulled back he smiled down at her, her hair was down today and the dress she was wearing made her look…softer. “I would love to have dinner with you again tonight, I understand if you need to be with your boys tonight.”

“I can swing dinner. I’m hoping this isn’t just for this weekend.” She found she really liked Aaron.

“I was hoping that too.” After sharing another kiss, they broke apart and headed into the ballroom, Aaron veering left for coffee while Abigail made the rounds.

Across the room, Frank watched Abby enter.

He’d been in the office early that morning and had been surprised to hear that no one had seen Baker that morning at all, not a word from her. He was worried, she was not just a single mother of two young boys, but an important member of his inner circle, both professionally and personally. He was happy to see her at the conference, it meant nothing was wrong. She looked fine, dressed for the day perhaps a tad less professionally than she usually did for these things. In the years he’d known her, Frank had known that Baker always dressed conservatively so she would be taken seriously. The way she was dressed now… Frank couldn’t quite put a label on it. She looked feminine.

Deciding that speaking to her directly was the only way to find out what was going on, he began to cross the room to her when a man in a very nice suit approached her, passing her a cup of coffee before leaning in and whispering something in her ear, making her giggle. It was…intimate. Frank frowned. When the man straightened back up and turned to lead her to a table, he saw that it was the agent from the day before. He met them at the table and remained standing as the pair began to sit. “Morning, Baker.”

She stopped halfway into her seat and stood again. “Morning, Sir.”

“I’d been told you hadn’t stopped into the office this morning, that you must’ve come straight here.”

“Yes, Sir. Was that a problem?” Her tone told him it better not be.

“No, of course not.” No matter how concerned he might be, Frank was still very familiar with the tone a woman took when he was toeing the line.

She sat then, smiling as Aaron helped her slide her seat in before moving to his own, offering a hand to her boss. “Aaron Hotchner, it’s good to meet you. Abby said some wonderful things.”

Sticking to formality and the proper way, Frank accepted his hand shake. “Frank Reagan, it’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” He caught the way Abby looked up at Aaron. “Well, I’ll let you two continue whatever conversation you were having, excuse me.”

Aaron watched him walk off before taking a seat. “Was there a problem?” He asked her.

Abby was busy shooting daggers at the back of her boss’s head. “No, no problem.”

“Are you sure? That felt a bit…” He wasn’t sure what the right word was.

“Possessive?” She shook her head. “Like I said last night, he’s almost family, like the godfather I didn’t have. And I think he sees me as almost another daughter, it’s just sometimes I think he forgets I’m not _actually_ his daughter.”

Aaron could tell she was both amused and irritated with her boss. “Well, I’m familiar with the type. Perhaps what he needs is some reassurance.”

Under her breath, she muttered. “What he needs is a kick in…” To Aaron she continued. “And what do you suggest?”

He shrugged. “Lunch later.”

She arched a brow at him. Studying him. “Okay.”

“It’s a relaxed setting but it still has a very definite end point so if it goes bad…” He shrugged again, trying to act casual about it when he felt anything but.

Abigail sighed. “Okay. I’ll go talk to him.” She stood and crossed the room, not returning until right as the presentation was starting.

==

Everyone was just breaking for lunch when Abigail leaned over. “There’s a catch to lunch and I’m sorry.”

Before he could ask, the Commissioner was walking their way with two men trailing behind. Aaron glanced at her in question but didn’t get a response.

“Agent.” Frank spoke once he had joined them. “You didn’t get to meet my DCPI yesterday, Garrett Moore and this is Sid Gormley, my SAC. Baker said you had invited us to lunch, was there anywhere you had in mind?”

Aaron opened his mouth to answer, unsure of the best place to suggest or even how they’d ended up with two more to their party when Abigail’s hand touched his arm as if to cut him off.

“We’d thought we could all go to the place two blocks over that you like so much, Sir. It should be far enough away that most of the attendees won’t stray that far.”

“It’s quite a walk.” Frank pointed out.

She smiled knowingly at him. “I doubt they will start afternoon session without you. Sir.”

==

Lunch hadn’t gone as awkwardly as Aaron had expected. He’d quickly found he liked Sid and Garrett, though the latter definitely seemed to be holding himself back. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so much while on a business-related trip outside of the banter shared within him own team. When the meal was over, his attempts to snag the check were thwarted by the Commissioner simply telling the waiter to put in on his account. A look to Abby and Aaron caught the small smile and twinkle in her eyes as she hid behind her glass.

They were escorted back to the hotel, Frank leading the way and Sid and Garret trailing behind chatting about something. Abby taking his hand surprised him and Aaron smiled down at her.

“Dinner tonight?”

“Of course. We can go somewhere quick so you can get home to your boys.”

She leaned into his shoulder. “My choice?”

“It’s your city. Makes sense that you would select the place.” As they neared the hotel doors, Aaron slowed his stride, choosing not to acknowledge when the three men gave him a look before going inside without them. Once they were alone, he stepped closer. “Just so you know, I’m horrible at this.”

“At what?”

“Dating? Interacting with women on a non-work level?” He drew in a breath and sighed heavily. “Being…I don’t know…romantic?” He could feel a blush creeping up.

“Well, I think you’re doing just fine. And Frank will hold all comments and concerns now.”

“How do you know?”

She smiled softly. “He paid for lunch. Even though you extended the invitation and protocol states that means you pay. If he wasn’t sure about you or decided you weren’t right, he would have stuck to that.”

“Big on formality and tradition, is he?”

“You have no idea. It’s exceptionally frustrating some days.” She let out a small sigh. “Now we have an afternoon to get through.”

“Yes. But first.” He pulled her closer, pressing their lips together.


	5. Chapter 5

Alone in his hotel room, Aaron relaxed back on the bed, sitting up against the headboard and pressed the first speed dial on his phone.

“Next time this happens, I’m doing the damned seminar.” Dave groused in greeting. “These damned cops would be much easier to handle with a glare or two from you.”

Aaron couldn’t help the bark of laughter. “I take it you’re back at the hotel then?”

“No, but JJ and I are on a dinner run. We’re in the SUV.” Aaron could hear the blonde’s voice in the background. “She says to tell you she promises she won’t let me kick any ass while on the clock.”

“Good, I know she’ll keep you in line. How is the case going?”

“We’re narrowing it down. We had to have Reid do one interview because the scrawny kid was too wigged out talking to Morgan and me. I tried to send Garcia in but…”

“Yeah.” He knew how she felt about that. “Well, I’m in for the night if you need me for anything. Tomorrow is only until noon so if you are still there, I might catch a flight from New York and join you.”

“Eat dinner already?” Dave always worried about his friend.

“Yes, and I have a credible witness as well. I managed three proper meals today without any pestering from you.”

There was a split-second pause before Dave asked. “Is she blonde?” Aaron could hear JJ’s peal of laugher from further away.

“Dave.”

“Well?! You went out somewhere decent last night and Garcia showed me the picture of your food, there was the edge of a wine glass and a plate of food across from you, so you didn’t eat alone. And now three healthy meals?”

“I wouldn’t call dinner healthy, Dave. We went to this little diner that is open all night, greasy food and waitresses who call you Hon, that sort of thing.”

Dave’s voice grew softer, like the phone had moved away slightly. “See, there was a ‘ _we_ ’.” His voice grew louder again. “Somewhere near her place?”

Aaron sighed. “Yes.”

“Are you at her place now?”

“No.”

“Aaron…” He admonished.

“She has kids, Dave. Pretty sure even in the Dave’s rules of sexcapades you don’t meet the kids after less than forty-eight hours have passed.”

“Dave’s rules of sexcapades? Really?” JJ was laughing in the background again. “I think JJ is going to need medical assistance in a minute.”

A thought suddenly crossed Hotch’s mind. “Who’s driving?”

“I am.”

“I’m hanging up. Call me if you need me.” With that, he disconnected the call and opened his messages, typing one out before taking a moment to chuckle. He did like Abby and he really hoped they got to a place where meeting kids would be on the table.

==

JJ was still giggling when her phone beeped. Pulling it out, she unlocked the screen. “It’s from Hotch.”

“Oh god. Delete it without reading it, I beg of you.”

“It says… Ask him about the rule for hitting on coworkers.” She looked up again to see Rossi turning a deep red. “You have a rule for hitting on coworkers? Shouldn’t that rule just be…don’t?”

He shrugged, glancing at her quickly but not meeting her eye. “There was a time when it wasn’t.”

“What changed?” She grinned.

Rossi mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Aaron told me if I came back I had to keep my hands to myself.”

Her brows rose. “So, wait. You were hitting on someone _recently_? Since you’ve been back with the team?”

“It was the plan. Aaron and his sense of propriety has always been one hell of a cockblock when he put his mind to it.”

She continued giggling. “So, do I know this person?” When he didn’t answer, she continued. “Come on, Rossi! Give me something!”

His skin flushed even deeper red. “I am taking the fifth.”

JJ started to press further and stopped. “Wait…”

Dave kept his eyes straight forward.

“Oh…” The remainder of the drive was made in silence.

==

Hotch disconnected the call with Jessica and started the process of stripped for a shower and then bed. He had the water warming when his phone rang, a number he didn’t recognize on the screen. “Agent Hotchner.” He answered.

“So, I have a little pull and got your number.”

He grinned at the sound of Abby’s voice. “I’m sorry I didn’t think to give it to you earlier.” He leaned back against the counter. “Everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah, the boys are in bed and I was just taking care of some things around the house and… It’s going to sound silly.”

“I have a hard time picturing anything you do is very silly.”

She smiled. “There may or may not be footage to the contrary. I wanted to ask you something and I haven’t been able to get up the nerve all day and I thought maybe over the phone would be easier.”

“Does it feel easier?”

A nervous chuckle. “Not really, no.”

“Well, I’m here and all ears.” He shifted his weight, suddenly remembering he was totally naked and now slightly aroused. “What do you want to ask.”

“It’s not… It’s not usually my style to just fall into bed with a guy. Especially a guy I met through work.”

“I didn’t think it was.”

“I… I’m not a big fan of being a notch on a bedpost.” Her voice was firm as she finished. “I know I pursued you but…”

He nodded even though she couldn’t see it. “I get it. In the interest of full disclosure, can I tell you something with no expectation of you reciprocating?”

“Okay.”

“There’s only about four other notches on that bedpost and one of them I was married to for over twenty years. It’s not my style. I do know a couple guys who are into that from time to time, but it’s just not me.” He listened to her breathe for a minute. “Does that ease your mind?”

“Yeah. It does. So… what happens from here? I’m assuming you are headed back to DC after lunch tomorrow?”

“Actually, the rest of my team is working in Georgia right now. I won’t know until noon, but I may be heading straight to meet them from here.”

“Right to work then.”

“The hours are supremely unpredictable sometimes.”

“Can I ask you a personal question?”

“You can ask.”

She chewed her lip. “You said there were four notches?”

“You want to know if the notches had anything to do with the divorce.”

“Aaron, that’s…”

“It’s okay.” He soothed. “You are worried about getting hurt if we try some sort of long distance thing. And no, I was never unfaithful to my wife.”

“But she was to you.”

“Excuse me?” It surprised him.

“Your tone, Aaron. I am still a detective, remember.” She smiled and knew it would come through in her voice. “That must have hurt.”

“She used to say my job was my mistress. I guess in some ways she wasn’t wrong, I would leave her bed for the job, would drop everything for a case.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Thanks, it’s been two years and I still regret not trying to find a way to do it differently.”

“It must make dating hard, the job and being a single dad.”

“I just don’t bother.”

Abby arched a brow. “Not since she died?”

“Uh, not since she walked out.” He blushed. “My friend Dave hounds me about it to no end. He can’t fathom it.”

Abby was back to chewing her lip, this really was a guy who didn’t seem to do one-night stands. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it awkward.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s…I’m more tired than I realized.”

“Well, I’ll let you get to bed. No doubt your boys will have you up early tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

After disconnecting the call, Aaron stared down his body. As they’d been talking, his hand had been moving of its own volition and now he was sporting a full hard-on. Dropping the phone out of the way, he contemplated for a second before quickly digging through his go bag and finding the bottle of lube, taking it into the now steamy shower. Standing under the spray, he poured a liberal amount into his palm and shut his eyes as his hand wrapped around his dick. Abby had been so tight, so warm around him. He imagined her here with him now, back to the wall as he steadied himself with one hand while thrusting his hips to fuck into the other. He imagined how beautiful she would look, wet and gasping as he plowed into her. He squeezed his hand in short bursts as his head only just missed the tile with every thrust, he’d loved the way her walls had felt fluttering around his cock. Picking up a punishing pace, he roared out as he came, coating the tiles with his come, milking himself until he was spent.

Once his breathing returned to normal, Aaron rinsed the wall and washed himself before damply stumbling to the bed. His muscles burned as the post-orgasmic bliss was still washing over him. Flopped on his back across the bed, fondling himself distractedly, Aaron had to admit, he was well and truly hooked on Abby.


	6. Chapter 6

The closing speech over, Abigail asked Aaron to stay put while she touched base with Garrett and the others. Once, in the course of that conversation, she glanced back to him and found herself blushing at the sight of his gaze.

Frank realized quickly that he no longer had her attention and stopped talking, waiting patiently. When she turned back, he couldn’t help his fond look. “This can all wait, go have some lunch and enjoy the afternoon.” When Baker quickly thanked him a turned to go, he couldn’t help smiling.

“All set?” Aaron asked as she returned. He stood to help her with her things before offering his arm to lead her out.

She couldn’t help the small giggle as she held his arm.

“What?” He smiled down at her.

“I have no idea, if you can believe that. It’s just, this…” She gave him arm a squeeze. “I like it, don’t get me wrong, it just feels…”

“Outdated? Formal?”

“Yes and no.” She shook her head. “More like before your time I guess.”

“It was trained into me from a very early age. I had to suffer through etiquette classes and everything.”

“So, holding doors open, being the driver…”

He nodded. “Walking closest to the road, holding the umbrella, paying, ordering, dancing.”

“Dancing?” Her eyes lit up.

Hotch sighed. “I had a number of years of ballroom dancing. I even had to attend a few cotillions and coming out parties for cousins and such.”

“That sounds…”

“Like the seventh circle of hell?” He grinned.

“No!” She laughed, swatting his arm gentle. “I bet you were adorable all dolled up in a formal suit.”

“Tux, actually.” He looked down at her out of the corner of his eye. “Tails and all.” He smiled as she pictured it. “Actually, I’ve gone out dancing a bit as an adult. I can now admit it is a lot of fun.”

“Your wife liked it?”

He nodded. “Yes. But also, someone I work with is a fan of going ballroom dancing.”

“Who?”

“Oh, that is a sworn secret.”

Their wandering had led them up to his room. “So…” She swallowed, this could be it. “What should we do now?”

Hotch glanced around. “I need to call my team and see how they are doing first. That sort of dictates my options.”

“Oh.” She glanced to the door. “I could go…”

“No, it’s okay. Have a seat.” He pulled out his phone and sat on the bed, dialing.

“Hey, Hotch.” Morgan answered. “How much paperwork is there if Rossi slugs a local?”

Aaron nearly choked on air. “Dave hit someone?” His eyes met Abby’s as they snapped up.

“Not yet. But that time’s a comin’.”

He deflated in relief, shaking his head to her. “I’m done in New York; do you need me there?”

“We’re stalled and honestly? I do think Rossi’s right that the locals are holding something back. As Garcia put it, there’s something hinky happening.”

“Okay. I’ll get a flight out as soon as I can.”

“Ok…” Morgan’s voice faded away and then there were other voices possibly arguing in the background.

“Hey, Boss Man.” Garcia’s voice came on the line. “There is a flight out of the Big Apple at five forty-five that gets you to the airport closest to us.”

“That’s the first one?”

“Well, there’s one at one fifteen, but according to Reid’s brain, you could make it, but it would mean skipping lunch and, and I’m quoting Boy Wonder here, ‘ _driving like Hotch drives when he’s pissed_ ’.”

“Text me what I need for the five forty-five flight then, Garcia. Thank you and I’ll see you this evening.”

“Sure thing, over and out.” Hanging up, he turned to Abby.

She arched a brow and gave him a knowing grin. “So… What do you want to do next?”


	7. Chapter 7

::Six Months Later::

==

Dave strolled into Hotch’s office and took a seat, smirking at his friend’s concerted effort to ignore him. “So, how is Abigail?”

He couldn’t help the grin that tugged at the corners of his lips at her name. “She’s good.” He looked up at his friend.

“And how was New York?”

With a sigh, Aaron sat back in his chair. “New York was fun. We took the boys to the zoo and around Central Park. We talked about hitting up some museums but never made it.”

“Boys?” Dave dug for more information.

“I took Jack with me.” Hotch couldn’t hold back the smile now. On a visit in the months prior, he’d spent time with Teddy and Davie, the boys had been a bit weary at first but had warmed to him easily enough and then on Abby’ next visit to Virginia, she’d finally met Jack. This visit had been to get all three boys together for the first time. “Jack loved playing biggest brother.”

“I bet. Are there any pictures of your weekend?”

Tapping his phone, Hotch found some and passed it over.

“Wow.”

He frowned. “What?”

“I guess I hadn’t expected them to be blonde is all. They look alike.”

Taking his phone back, Aaron really looked at the picture of the boys, they’d been on the ferry to see the Statue of Liberty. Sure enough, lined up like they were, Jack could easily pass for their brother.

“So…” He broke his friend’s concentration. “Did the two of you get any alone time?” Dave smirked.

“Her nanny looked after the boys in the evenings and one afternoon took them swimming.” He thought back to their private time together.

\--

_He stood behind her in the doorway as they watched the car pull away, his arms wrapped around her waist. The moment the vehicle vanished around the corner, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her neck. “What should we do now?”_

_Abigail giggled and leaned back into his chest. “Well…I was thinking we should do something very naughty.”_

_Stepping back so the door could be shut and locked, Aaron turned her in his arms and pressed her against the heavy wood. Fingers tugged her shirt up and began edging under the waistband of her pants. He pressed in, nipping at her neck. “What sort of naughty? Like this?” He pressed a searing kiss to her lips before sinking to his knees and working her pants open, tugging them down just enough so he could begin lapping and sucking at her core through soft cotton._

_Abigail threaded her fingers through his hair. “God, Aaron.” She panted heavily as he teased her._

_Standing again, he pulled her away from the door. “Upstairs.”_

_She nodded and led the way, both shedding layers until they were climbing naked into the bed. Aaron had already tucked condoms into the side table drawer and took one out and left it on top. Pressing kisses along her body, he spoke. “How do you want to be?”_

_She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out right away, a full body blush bloomed across her skin._

_He arched a brow. “Now I need to know.”_

_“It… It sounds…”_

_He crawled back up to look down in her face. “Tell me.”_

_“I was thinking I could be on my hands and knees. I love the feel of your hands all over me and… I would just really like to add that to things.”_

_Aaron gave her a soft smile and backed up, letting her get into position. “You’re so beautiful.” He let his hands wander, massaging and touching everywhere. Eventually, he gently nudged her knees further apart and took in the sight of her wet core, letting his thumbs slip down to spread her further open. Bending down, he took his time licking and lapping, dipping the tips of one thumb and then the other in teasingly. “I love the sounds you make.” When she rocked back, he sat up and used the tip of his cock to tease at her entrance, dipping just the head in, slipping a finger tip in alongside and then pulling back. When her sounds became more desperate, he backed up and slipped the condom on before spreading her wide again and sinking in to the hilt, savoring her cries. He ground down before pulling back to just the tip and then repeating it all over again. He held tight to her hip with one hand while the other found her clit and circled it, sending her over the edge for the first time._

_He didn’t let up though, instead he set a gentle pace, simply fucking her slowly as she recovered. When Abby was pushing back again, fucking herself onto him, Aaron adjusted his hand and slipped one finger along his dick, making her that much fuller._

_Abby cried out, surprised she was able to be filled any more. She was sensitive, and it didn’t take too much more to begin to feel the swell of her next orgasm coming._

_“That’s it, Baby.” Aaron panted. “Let me feel you.” He picked up the pace and as her walls began to flutter again, he thrust into her in stuttered bursts as he too came hard._

_Later, once they had cleaned up and returned to the bed naked, Aaron spooned behind her and imagined getting her hold her like this every day instead of once a month._

\--

Dave watched his friend as Aaron’s mind clearly went elsewhere. When Aaron seemed to return to the present, he sighed. “I’m happy for you. And I’d love to meet her sometime. Any woman who can get you like this is a good woman in my book.”

Hotch chuckled and shook his head.


	8. Chapter 8

::Two Months Later::

Aaron was walking through the building with Dave at his side when his phone rang. He checked the screen and answered with a smile. “Abby. How are you?”

“I’m good.” Her voice was tense, and it set him instantly on edge. “This is a professional call; the Commissioner is wanting to request the BAU’s assistance with a case. We seem to have a serial rapist and murderer in the City and he wants it handled immediately.”

His brows rose as he stopped and turned to face Dave. “And he asked you to call me directly?”

“No. He asked Garrett to call your liaison and arrange it. I just wanted to call you directly and let you know so you weren’t taken by surprise.”

“Oh. Well, thank you for that. As far as I’m aware we don’t have any other pending cases right now, but JJ is really the best one to say or not.”

“Okay.”

Hotch frowned. “Is that all?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I don’t know, you sound… Upset.”

“I’m fine, Aaron, I promise.”

He opened his mouth to speak again but JJ appeared around the corner with a file in her hand. “It looks like the case files have arrived. I’ll… I’ll call you when I know when we’ll be arriving, okay?”

“Okay.”

Aaron disconnected the call and turned to Dave.

“Problem?”

He shook his head. “I’m not sure. But there’s a case, I think we’re headed to New York.” He put his hand out as JJ passed the file over.

She smiled at him. “You got a heads up?”

“Something like that.”

“Well, I reviewed it with their contact and I agree with their assessment, five victims so far and the timeline seems to be escalating.”

Hotch flipped the folder open and quickly read over the highlights. “Gather the team and let them know we will be flying out today.”

“Sure thing.”

==

Hotch lead the way through the building, following the instructions he’d been given until he found himself approaching a face he recognized. With a tiny smile on his lips, he watched as Abby rose and greeted them all, barely glancing his way, before ushering them into a conference room filled with the three men he’d met at the conference plus an assortment of others.

Frank introduced everyone in the room and began to explain their division of resources in covering the crimes with the brightly colored woman from the back of the FBI group stepped up, speaking rapidly.

“I’m familiar with your camera systems, is Officer Bartleby still working down there? I have everything I need if an officer could just give me a ride then I’ll be out of everyone’s way and if you need me you all can just call me. Oh, by the way you can just call me Garcia, everyone does, it’s nice to meet you.” She had offered her hand as she finished.

Stunned, Frank simply shook her hand and looked to the side of the room and nodded to one of the officers to take her where she needed to be. He didn’t miss the smile Baker was trying hard to hide behind her hand.

==

It was late. The team had worked from the conference room most of the day, occasionally splitting off with locals to visit crime scenes and witnesses. It had been hard for Aaron, he was able to glance out the window and see Abby working at her desk, but it wasn’t the time or the place to acknowledge her. A nudge in his side had him looking at Rossi. “What?”

Dave’s eyes tracked to the blonde at the desk. “We’re done for the night.”

“I know.”

“So, go talk to her. I think the two of you have suffered through today well enough.”

“This is still her work space, Dave.”

“And you think you can’t remain appropriately professional?”

“I…” He didn’t have a response.

“Go. We’ll see you back at the hotel.”

With a nod, Aaron stepped out and approached her desk, the smile he received when she looked up at him was almost blinding.

“Hey.” Abigail properly took him in for the first time all day. It’s been hard being able to see him working through the windows, the way he would lean forward and support himself on his hands on the table, pants pulled tight across his ass. Now, though, he was relaxed, hands tucked in his pockets. “Done for the day?”

Aaron nodded. “We were just packing up and heading back to the hotel to change before getting some dinner.” He glanced around, eyes stopping on the heavy doors of her boss’s office before returning to her. “How much longer do you think you’ll be?”

“Honestly, I was mostly waiting you out.” She stood and rounded the desk. “Let me tell the Commissioner I’m heading out.”

He nodded again and watched her step just into the large office, back against the door. Aaron could hear Frank but not see him from where he stood.

“Headed out, Baker?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Alone?” He couldn’t help the smile when she ducked her head and bit her lip. “Agent Hotchner?” He called out, raising his voice only slightly.

Hotch dutifully stepped into view. “Sir.”

Frank took them in in a second, standing side by side. “Both of you have a good evening.”

“You too, Sir.” They spoke almost in tandem.

“Goodnight.” He watched them bid him goodnight in return and vanish back out of the room.

==

“So.” Abby had ridden with Hotch back to the hotel and was now seated on the bed in his room. “You guys are going out to dinner?”

“Yeah, Prentiss and JJ want to drag Morgan out for ‘ _real pizza_ ’.” He saw the questioning look on her face. “He’s from Chicago.”

“Ah.” She watched him shed his suit jacket and tie before stepping to the sink and wetting his fingers before running them through his hair. When he stepped back out, she asked. “I thought you said everyone was getting changed first?”

He looked down at himself. “What’s wrong with this?”

“Have they ever seen you in anything other than a suit?”

“I… Well… They’ve seen me in hospital gowns a few times.” He frowned. “I like my suits.”

She smiled. “I know you do. And I’m sure every woman and some of the men around you like you in those suits too, but you’re going out for pizza.” She stood and crossed to him, tugging buttons open until his shirt was hanging on his shoulders. “Strip.” She turned away and started going through his things, locating a pair of dark blue jeans in the bottom of his bag and a soft shirt.

“I save that for if I get the chance to work out.” He supplied.

“Put it on.” She handed him both items. “And the sneakers.” She didn’t try to hide that she was ogling him. Once he was changed, she pecked a kiss to him lips and walked with him down to the lobby to meet up with the others.

Stepping out of the elevators, the first things they heard were several whistles and catcalls as the others got a look at Hotch, who was now blushing deeply.

Prentiss stepped up to Abigail and offered her hand. “I know we did this formally earlier, but I’m Emily and it’s very nice to meet you and see Hotch in something other than a suit.” She was grinning widely.

Abby giggled. “It is nice to meet all of you finally after I’ve heard so much about you.” She did her best to remember everyone’s names, feeling Aaron’s eyes on her as Rossi stepped up and hugged her. Once the more causal round of introductions was done, they stepped out onto the sidewalk and headed for the SUVs.

“So, two vehicles?” Morgan asked, glancing around.

“Nah, we can squeeze into one.” Dave replied.

“Says the guy who won’t be crawling into the back.” JJ shot back with a good-natured smile on her face. When he arched a brow at her, she simply shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Fine, but you don’t get to call shotgun.”

“Why not?”

JJ linked arms with Abigail. “Because the person who lives here gets to do the navigating.”

Abby watched without comment as JJ, Emily, and Penelope crawled into the back of the SUV with Spencer climbing into the center of the middle row and then as a silent war seemed to break out between Morgan, who was holding the keys to this particular vehicle, and Aaron, who had his hand out. Finally, with a huff, Morgan dropped them into his boss’s hand and crawled in the back.

“I can’t get him to let someone else drive after he’s had a head injury, what made you think you would win that now? And with his girlfriend here?” Dave asked as he followed.

Her brows rose at the term ‘girlfriend’ but she didn’t say anything as Aaron held the passenger door open and helped her up, pressing a quick kiss to the back of her hand as he did. As she was directing him to a pizza place, their hands linked together on the console, sparking a round of ‘aww’s’ from the very back which made Aaron shake his head.

“I work with middle schoolers.” He muttered, eliciting a grin from Abby.

When he parallel parked the large vehicle on the first try, she turned to him. “Very impressive parking, Agent Hotchner.”

“He should be good at it, with all the practice he has.” Morgan teasingly groused.

From the third row, Emily added in. “Of course, it’s the only kind of parking he has much practice doing!” As she dissolved into giggles.

Climbing out of the driver’s seat, Aaron responded. “You’re all fired when we get back to Quantico.”

==

The remainder of the evening had carried on much like the drive to the restaurant, familiar banter between them as Abigail mostly just watched and laughed along. It was clear what Aaron had said months ago had been true, they were a family, it was easy to see. They shared stories to try and impress her and embarrass one another, mostly Aaron, and by the time they were driving her back to 1PP where her car was still parked, she couldn’t remember the last time she’s laughed so much.

Aaron walked her as far as the door, tugging her by the hand into the shadows, his own back to the wall and he brought their lips together. When more catcalls erupted from the vehicle on the curb, they both chuckled.

“They love you.”

“They are occasionally pains in my ass.”

“I love you.” Her words seemed to take her by as much surprise as they did him. “I…” She tried to play it off, but lips against her own cut her off.

When Aaron came up for air again, he was embracing her gently. “I love you too.” He was panting, out of breath from the kiss. “I…” His eyes darted over her shoulder in the direction of their audience. “I wish…” He couldn’t think of how to continue so he chose to pull her close again.

She gasped into his mouth at the feel of his arousal pressing into her stomach. “Oh.” He breathed when they broke apart.

“I need to go.” Aaron brushed her hair behind her ear. “I love you.”

The way he repeated it, so gently and…lovingly… It sent a warm feeling rushing through her. “Drive safe.”

“Call me when you get home, okay?”

“Yeah.”

Finally, Aaron pulled away and carefully returned to the SUV and to the nosey questions of his team.

==

The case broke two days later but only after Emily offered herself up as bait to catch their guy, something Hotch hated permitting with his entire being, it didn’t matter how capable she was. He hated sending any agent in alone. And the fact he was universal in his stance on that was probably the only reason she didn’t hand him his ass in a sling when he shot down her suggestion the first two times.

Making his way through the office building alone, Aaron was ushered into the Commissioner’s office to do the final, formal exchange of post-case pleasantries.

Once the normal things were taken care of, Frank stopped him from leaving just yet and asked Sid and Garrett to leave them alone. He gestured to the sofas. “Please, have a seat. You have a little time?”

“Yes.” Aaron sat, tipping his head slightly to take the other man in as he slowly crossed the room. “What’s up?”

“This is entirely personal in nature, but… you and Abigail.” He sighed. “I honestly can’t remember the last time I saw her so happy outside of maybe when she was expecting her boys.”

Aaron knew he didn’t have a lot of experience, but if this was going to be a warning speech, it was starting off much differently than he would have expected. “She makes me happy as well.”

Frank nodded once. “I talked to Agent Rossi a bit, he was sharing some of what your work schedule is like. I gather plans are hard to make and then keep?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Well, as much as I miss her on days she’s out, just know that if you ever find the moment and inclination to take some time together, I will not stand in the way of that.”

His words took Aaron by surprise. “Thank you.” When Frank stood, he followed. “And it’s been a pleasure working with you and your officers, you have a wonderful department and it’s my experience that that much competence and loyalty has a lot to do with the leadership they are given.”

“Thank you.” Frank pulled the door open and let Hotch out first before following. “When does your flight leave?”

“Not until dinner time.”

He turned to Abby. “Baker, you’re free to go for the rest of the day.”

“Sir?” She looked up in surprise.

“Enjoy your afternoon.” Was his only elaboration before he vanished back into his office.

The couple exchanged a look for a moment before she spoke. “Let me just pack up and I can drive over to the hotel and meet you?”

“Sure.”

==

Having already shed all the extras he’d been wearing, Aaron waited eagerly for Abby to knock on his door, tugging her inside and pressing her into the wall so he could kiss her soundly. When they finally came up for air, he smiled, pressing his forehead to hers. “I love you.” Her chuckle made him smile. “I love saying that- I love you.”

Her hands slipped from his waist to cup him through his slacks. “I can tell.” She rubbed his length. “And I love you too.” Instigating a fresh kiss, she nimbly unbuttoned his pants and tugged them open, feeling the heat radiating through his boxers.

Aaron groaned, ducking his head to suck a spot on her throat, pressing into her hands. He could come just like this if they didn’t stop soon, but he wasn’t ready to stop. One hand moved to start tugging her skirt up until it was bunched around her hips, giving him access to start teasing her through her panties. When she shuddered, he let one teasing finger dip past the elastic and rub along her already damp folds.

“Oh god, Aaron!” She couldn’t believe how quickly he had her on edge. Anything she might have said next vanished from her mind as he hit his knees, pulling down her panties as he went and pressing his face into her curls. He began working his mouth against her, her hands now threaded through his hair. She was crying out nonsense as he brought her to the edge and the swiftly over it into her first orgasm.  By the time she was calm enough to peel her eyes open, he was on his feet again, holding her steady with both hands as his straining cock bounced free between them. “Let me…” She started to grip it, but he brushed her away.

“Not yet, give me a second.” He was breathing hard. “If you touch me right now, it’ll be all over.”

Abby nodded and just let him hold her close. “You could fuck me right here.” She finally whispered.

Aaron groaned at the thought but was instantly shoving his pants down and off one foot so he could spread his stance to balance both their weight against the wall. He pressed against her, rubbing his aching dick along her dripping folds. “Shit, the condoms are in my bag.” He didn’t stop moving though. “You feel so good.” He continued teasing until they were both almost to the point of not caring either way before he hurriedly backed up and dug for the small packets, rushing to get one ready as fast as he could. In well felt like an agonizingly long time, he was against her again and pushing into her depths. “So hot and tight.” He spoke into the soft flesh of her throat. He used his hands under her thighs to get her to wrap her legs around his waist until he was holding her up, fucking her against the wall. “My god I’m going to come already.” He bit out, feeling his cock want to swell. He used one thumb to circle her clit, started waves of fluttering as her second orgasm came on quicker that the first. Aaron sped up, chasing hers with his own, pulsing out as he tried to bury himself even further inside.

Once they both thought they could manage, Aaron helped Abby to the bed and then vanished into the bathroom to wash up. When he returned, they both crawled naked up the bed to lay together, Aaron on his back with Abigail tucked under his arm drawing invisible patterns on his chest. The room was quiet for a while until she spoke. “Do you see this, us, lasting?”

“Lasting?”

“We’ve made it eight months, but… neither of us are about to leave our jobs and I can’t see either of us asking the other to anyway. We have the boys to think about… It’s been on my mind over the past week or so…”

“I want us to work. I want you to be happy and I know your job makes you very happy, and I get that, I would never ask you to give it up.”

“Yeah.” She went quiet a minute. “So how does it work then? We can’t exactly raise kids together from two hundred and fifty miles apart.”

There was a sadness in her voice that pressed something within him and he craned his neck to try and see her face. “Abby?” He voiced his confusion in a whisper.

There was a long moment of silence before she sighed and pushed up, staring down at him through a curtain of hair. “There was a…concern…a few weeks ago…It was just stress I guess but… It made me start wondering how we would work in the long term.”

It took a minute to suss out the meaning to her words but then he gently framed her face with his hands. “I will tell you right now how we would work. I am eligible for full retirement in a few years and while it isn’t my intention just yet to take it right away, I’ve worked hard and have shed enough blood, sweat, and tears to have earned it. I love my team, but Morgan’s already been doing half my job for longer than I’d like to admit and none of them would think any less of me for stepping down or away entirely. I could transfer to New York; my file gives me so many options of departments and I have been careful to cultivate good relationships.” He drew a breath. “I could teach somewhere… I still have my active Bar status, I used to be a prosecutor.”

She held his gaze as his words sank in. “You make it sound so simple.”

“It is.” He nodded.

“I wouldn’t want to ever force you into something.”

“I know. And I also know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself and your boys. But just because you can doesn’t mean you should have to.” He started to say more, but a sharp knock on the door cut him off. With a sigh, he got up, collecting the hotel provided robe as she ducked into the bathroom. “Dave.” He greeted, not letting him in.

Dave smirked. “Just wanted to see if you lovebirds were ready for a break and wanted to grab a bite to eat with the rest of us.”

“Uh, yeah, I think so. Let me ask.” Against his better judgement, he left the door ajar as he crossed the room to knock and ask Abby her thoughts on lunch. When he turned back, the shower having sprung to life in the bathroom, he found his best friend sitting on the unrumpled bed. “You can go now.”

Dave shook his head. “I was hoping to talk to you privately.”

Aaron sighed. “I need to get dressed.”

“So?”

“You could just go back to your own room and wait.”

“I could. But then I wouldn’t be able to ask why there’s a beautiful woman in here and yet you have that look on your face.” As his spoke, his voice sobered and softened.

He didn’t respond right away, instead he worked on redressing before sitting beside Dave on the bed, sagging a bit. He listened to the water still running before he spoke. “Can I walk away from the BAU for her when I couldn’t do it for Haley or Jack?”

“She asked you to?”

“No.” He shook his head.

When it became clear his friend wasn’t going to respond, Dave patted his shoulder. “I’m listening, Aaron.”

“Yeah… She said a few weeks ago she thought she might…”

“Ah.” He gave Aaron’s shoulder a squeeze. “You love her.”

“Yes.” He shifted, letting his shoulder bump Dave’s. “I didn’t realize until now that I want that… With her.” He went silent again until the shower turned off. When he spoke, it was only in a whisper. “I love her, Dave… I think I want it all with her…”

Dave nodded. “In time. You’ll know what you need to do.” He rose finally, making his way to the door. He stopped with one hand on the handle and gestured to the still closed bathroom. “She’s good for you, you should follow your heart on this. The rest of us? We’ll worry about everything else.” He waited for a nod of acknowledgement before letting himself out.

Abby stepped out of the bathroom freshly dressed short minutes later and took in the raw way Aaron was looking at her. “What?” She inquired with a nervous smile.

“Not yet, but… Eventually… I plan to ask you to marry me.”

She couldn’t think of a reply. “Oh.” She crossed the room to him. “One day? I plan to say yes.”

 


End file.
